


Random Silliness

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Humor, Laundry, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: It’s right there on the tin
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 1





	Random Silliness

“I’m sure Belle would let you use her washing barrel if you asked her to,” Lefou noted, watching as Stanley scrubbed a stain out of a shirt before spreading it out to dry in the sun. “It cuts down on time at any rate.”

Stanley shrugged, looking the shirt over before spreading it out and picking up a petticoat next, pressing it against the washboard. “It’s kind of relaxing doing it this way,” they said. 

“Is that just a fancy way of saying you still feel guilty about breaking her first one?” Lefou asked. He smiled knowingly when Stanley shot him a glare, shaking his head as he rolled up his sleeves to start helping them with the wash. “You’re weird,” he noted.

“You love me for it,” Stanley countered.

Lefou made a show of considering this before shrugging his shoulders. “I can tolerate it,” he finally said. He laughed when Stanley poured soapy water over his head in punishment. He shook the water out of his face, blowing some out of his nose before looking back at Stanley. “Cheeky!”

Stanley just smiled, bringing a handful of soap up to their mouth. They blew them into Lefou’s face, laughing as some of them clung to him. “You see? You can’t do anything like this with Belle’s washing barrel,” they said.

He rolled his eyes but nodded his head. “I suppose that’s one advantage, oui.” He then calmly reached into the warm water, acting as if he were looking for something as he soaked his arms. A moment later he suddenly hugged Stanley tightly, making them shriek in disgust and delight.

“Lefou! My clothes!”

“We can just add them to the wash.”

“And leave me naked?”

“Why not?”

Stanley could only giggle, dumping more soap onto Lefou’s head.


End file.
